Stealing Twilight
by SugarHighHiei
Summary: The King of Bandits is known all over for his wrong doings. And he’s proud. He’s set his sights on Hyrule for his next attack victim, but Link has another thing coming! But….What happens when Link starts falling for the adorable, yet fiery, theft? o
1. Woo!

Hiei: Alright. This isn't my first fic, but it is my first Zelda Fic. I've beaten a lot of the games and played a lot of them, but I must admit that I made this fiction without even reading one romance Zelda fic. Heh..;;; DO NOT FLAME ME!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Legend of Zelda projects. If I did.... Well...That's another story. So don't sue me.  
  
Warning: This story is Shounen-ai. Which means boyxboy (Gay, homo, Whatever.) But, this fiction also contains some violent scenes. Killing, stealing, yada yada yada.  
  
Summary: The King of Bandits is known all over for his wrong doings. And he's proud. He's set his sights on Hyrule for his next attack victim, but Link has another thing coming! But....What happens when Link starts falling for the adorable, yet fiery, theft? oO; RUN AWAY!!..J.k.  
  
Stealing Twilight.  
  
By: SugarHighHiei  
  
Chapter 1: Our humble story begins.  
  
The King of Bandits POV:  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
I have been known for a plethora of wrong doings. Just to name off a few: Stealing, lying, cheating, killing, and........You know, the works. People can't see past me. It's as if I am a brick wall. A stupid, brick wall standing before their path on their own precious life that would be horrific if anything 'indecent' were to happen to. I can't get away with minding my own business sometimes. I mean, I'd understand if I had stole something from your shop or killed one of your loved ones.....But I mean come on! Freaking' random people are running up and accusing me of crimes I hadn't even done yet!  
  
I don't stand out very much, but my face has been plastered on so many different 'Wanted: Just Dead.' signs, I think people have my face glued into their mind like a loved one or relative. People will probably always know what I look like:  
  
I have short black hair that seems to sprout from a dark grey headband, gently tumbling before my deep, sapphire orb-like eyes rimmed by thick dark lashes, and framing my pale face. My lips are full and plump, a deep blood- red cherry colour causing them to stand out on my ivory face. Both silver loop earrings pierce my ears, and a thick leather necklace clung tightly around my neck.  
  
A black cloak, shredded and torn at the bottom near my feet, is draped tightly over my petite body. I'm sort of frail, and particularly short, reaching a good 5'3". Which is very short, if you're sixteen. (I'm guessing Link is roughly around 6'. So...He's pretty tall compared to him. xD) The cloak is torn at the shoulders, the rimmed edges are caked in mud much like the bottom of the cloak and hood. My sleeves are attached right above my elbows. Each sleeve is black in a sort of nylon material, reaching down to my hands where it rings around my middle and ring finger. Both of my thumbs hold thick golden rings, and my left ring finger has a thin, silver band sort of ring. Which I stole.  
  
Both my feet are snug in black combat boots which go about yay-high (Around the knee area), silver buckles rowing down each outer boot which was also caked in mud and blood. My cloak has pockets, which I often hide my hands in, and my hood is usually tugged over my head and flourishing shadows over my piercing sapphire orbs. But not today.  
  
Not today as I stand lone, my back pressed firmly against a hallow tree, arms folded neatly across my chest and legs crossed over one another. That last place I checked, I was in Hyrulian Field. It seemed pretty much like a normal field but...Whatever. It's Hyrulian, okay?!  
  
Crimson and golden leaves tumbled along the pathway, whisking in the wind's own torment. What seemed to be a single cloud extended from horizon to horizon, blanketing the sky in a familiar way to show that winter was rolling over. Fall was fading quickly, I could tell by the way the tree's finger like bare branches cackled in weather's harsh ways. The air was becoming chilled and soon the bare soil would be hidden beneath snow.  
  
I let a sigh escape my crimson lips.  
  
I am known as many things. Once, I think I was even known as 'The terrible demon torturing out village.' Pfft! It's amazing what happens to some people. It's as if they want everyone to throw them a pity-party and glare at me for living my life the way fate wanted it to. Shame on me, they say. Tch, yeah right. Everyone blames things on other people if things don't go exactly according to plan. They blame things on reasons they made up themselves. They don't bother facing their problems; they just run away and hide. Making up things like 'Everything sucks' or 'I hate everything.' They rely on such a useless human emotion: Pity.  
  
But, who I am is a different story. Some wouldn't think it, but I am proud to uphold my name. It was given to me well.  
  
For I, am the King of Bandits.  
  
King of Bandits Yuki (Snow in English.)  
  
Has a nice ring to it, doesn't it? King of Bandits Yuki... King of Bandits Yuki...  
  
I think so.  
  
Sometimes, I feel like a lost child. I have no home, so I am constantly traveling. I wander from village to village, town to town, city to city since the moment I could walk. I don't remember a mother nor father. I had no caretaker, so I was left to figure out my abc's on my own. Of course, with a little help from the chef's kid. I eventually grew up stealing my way. My fingers seem to magically take things on their own so unseen, that I even surprise myself with the things I take with me. I never knew what stealing was. And by the time I did, I was previously suffering from starvation that I decided just to continue life.  
  
I replayed the plan in mind as I eyed the castle respectively. The walls were tinted an ashy gray, which showed that it had been through much. It must be old. A wooden drawbridge, splinters sprouting from the shredded corners, which was closed tightly by rusted chains. A small river, delicate and smooth to the foamy abyss gently swam in circled around the colossal building. Torches, burning brightly with a dancing flame, stood quickly on the other end of the river.  
  
I sighed. was the place I was going to steal from? Such a peaceful place? What was I thinking?  
  
"Hey." A deep voice echoed behind me. Pushing myself a bit off the wall, I turned, cloak and coal locks darting after me. I stared at the man walking towards me. He was tall, much taller than me. But then again, who wasn't? He was dressed in a long, green tunic. The top part formed like a shirt, hanging over a brown belt to create skirt-like shorts. White linen stockings beneath them and his feet were tucked within thick brown boots. His handsome blonde hair was hidden beneath a green hat, and his pointed ears were very detectable. His deep blue eyes glared at me with the most hatred I had ever seen.  
  
But that changed when he saw my face. His eyes.... eased? What the—  
  
"Are you the one....Are you Yuki?" He asked, eyes not leaving my face. I must admit, that shade of blue....It does fit him. To be honest, he looks gorgeous. He was well built, and had strong, powerful arms and legs. A sword hidden within its sheath and a slightly dented Hyrulian shield was placed lightly on his back, and he showed no pain.  
  
I gave such an intelligent answer that I'm still congratulating myself to this day.  
  
"Umm..."  
  
Do I tell him? I suppose I could. I haven't done anything wrong....Yet. Besides, he could be of some help. Another bandit team could have sent help to help me out, knowing I wouldn't have the heart to carry out such a task.  
  
Or not.  
  
He could be a policeman or fire man or...Lawyer! Okay, I don't know how that would be bad.... But I just don't like them.  
  
"...Yeah...A-And who are you?" I said weakly, desperately trying to hold up my defenses.  
  
The man seemed shocked, his deep blue eyes widening before easing once again. He once again gained balance and took a step forward. His hand, buried within thick gloves, gripped the sword and slowly pulled it out of the sheath. The steel crying against the sheath's hard grasp.  
  
"I am Link. And will make you pay for your misdeeds!" Link yelled aggressively, teeth gritting roughly. Despite the hatefully aura dripping from his body, I couldn't help but notice he was a bit sad. Why? Why the sadness?!  
  
"H-Hey! What the heck did I do? Nothing!" I called defensively. It was true. Why should I be blamed for something that hadn't happened?  
  
Istood from his crouching position, and blinked furiously. Mu eyes narrowed and his eye brows furrowed.  
  
"But the talk was that you were going to destroy Hyrule and steal it's finest riches!" Link explained as if it were his plan. His plan...Hmph!  
  
"Yeah...But I haven't done anything yet! So you cannot accuse me of anything!" I was blowing-up. Fast. It didn't take much to light me on fire. And once you got me started, there was nothing stopping me. I frowned, folding my arms once more and allowing my bottom lip to tremble just slowly.  
  
"A...Are you pouting?" He said in disbelief, with his eyes wide as if I were crazy. Me? Crazy? Cha right!  
  
"..N..No!!" I yelled at him, turning on my heals and trotting away. My cheeks were hot with embarrassment and I dared not to look at him. I hear soft footsteps crunch of the dead grass below our feet.  
  
"Stop following me." I called, not venturing to turn around.  
  
"I must. I have to watch you, make sure you don't do any crimes." He said, his head turned and staring off into the horizon that the sun was setting just beyond. The sky bore a mixture of colours, smearing the edge of the clouds with a rosy colour and allowing the stars to blink in a distance. The half circle sun was becoming less and less as a sliver of the moon began to shed it's glowing aura.  
  
"....Do you like ramen?" I asked.  
  
That's the end. Make them feel better, reply. :) 


	2. Wee!

Tsukasa: Yes. I did get a name change o-o Wow! I can't believe a whole six people reviewed! I came back and I was all like, "OO WTF!?"

So, yes. Anyways. I'm really sorry for..Y'know...The whole not typing or updating thing. I really suck a this so cut me some slack.

I was looking back at this and only vomitted. Seriously. I was amazed at how crappy this was. Which is mainly my fault......Hell, it is. So. I've come back with better writing skills and hopefully can pull this back together again. All I have to do now is figure out where the hell I was going with this.Okay. 'Ere are the warnings:

Warnings: This story is shonen-ai, which means boy and boy. In love. Together. If you don't feel comfortable with this I suggest you leave. Yes, leave. Because...Well...That's basically what the entire story is about. If you send flames to this I'll send them back to you for being a complete moron and not reading this. Also, there will probably be some swearing after a habit. I will not accept flames from this either.

Woohoo.

Stealing TWilight

By: Yours truely.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

I just sat there. Watching him watch me. It was...Odd. Yet, somehow refreshing. No, it wasn't the cool water glass sitting beside me which I took a sip from every once in a few minutes that refreshed me. It was...Him. He was refreshing me; Brining me back to what it was like to have a normal conversation with someone. It was...... difficult for me to think of what my happen when he left. I never realized how lonely I was untill then, it just gradualy builts untill you just forget it and continue on. It's something that once you realize you have it, and can escape it....It's hard going back. I didn't want him to leave me, and there was no way in hell I was going to leave him. So...How exactly was this going to work out again?

That's right. My ENGENIUS plan: Simple. Stay here forever. Doesn't seem hard, right? Oh wait, I can't. I'm wanted for crimes I don't even remember committing. And it just-so-happens that he's the goody two shoes of the lot. Oh yeah. Nothing can go wrong. I wanted to ask him, really I did. But I couldn't. Wasn't sure why, I just couldn't. Somethings happen for a reason, right? This better be a good one. Wow. I'm a retard. How the hell did I become King of Bandits?

What's really funny......Is that he's probably thinking that same thing.

I turned back over to the Ramen Bar, fingers drawing circles as my eyes glanced around. Awkward silence. "Um...I....I have a deathly fear of water." I said. That was wonderful, Yuki! Great conversation starter! --

He looked me with curious eyes, "Really? Now what would make you that way?" Okay....Maybe it was.

"I almost drowned when I was little."

"Really? I almost caught myself on fire when I was little."

I laughed, "You must've been one retarded baby!" He scowled.

Yeah. These are the types of moments I miss.

"So...How'd it happen?" Link asked after a long period of silence.

"Well, first this meteor hit and all the dinosaurs died--" I began. I'm such a smart-ass.

"No! Not that! I meant drowning! How did you almost drown?" He gave me one of those looks. Like, 'what an ass' look. I just grinned.

"Well. I was walking around this river and some kid pushed me in. I was little, again, so I really didn't know how to swim." I explained, "Eventually, when I was knocking on death's door, someone grabbed me. I really wasn't sure who it was though. I blacked-out soon after."

"Maybe it was you're father. Or maybe mother?" He assumed.I shook my head sadly.

"No. It couldn't have."

He blinked, "Huh? Why wouldn't you're parents have saved you? Isn't that what parents do?"

I sighed, "I wouldn't know. They were already dead."

There was a period of silence between us. The silence that soon erupted into a gloom tearing the space between us apart. The noises of other people seemed quaint and soon faded, and it was just us. I had laid my head down in my folded arms on the bar table, and he had cupped his chin in his hands. The quietness was eating away at us, or at least it was to me. This sucked. I just totally ruined our moment. Unless...

"So. How'd you almost catch yourself on fire, you moron?" I said, a sheepish smile tugging the corner of my lips. I guess it was contagious, because he grinned too.

"Playing with matches."

"Oooh! So the good little two shoes has a weak spot. Now I know you're weakness you pyro!" I picked up one of the candles and began surfing it around his face. He pushed it away.

"I am not a pyro. I just...was bored. That's all."

I sighed, taking one of the chopsticks and stradling it between my teeth, my eyes falling hooded as I rested one side of my face on my hand. "Aren't we all?"

There was another silence, but this one was difference. At first, I didn't notice. But Link was staring at me with these seductive eyes, all half-lidded and glazed in a day dream. When I did, I handled it a lot less cooly as I would've liked to. And I really would have liked to. My cheeks began to flush rosebushes of pink and I got all flustered, removing the chopsticks from my teeth quickly. I thought fast and turned to him, grinning but still a small dash of the blush remaining.

"What? Are you fantasizing about me?"

He smirked, leaned over to my ear and whispered. "Maybe."

--

I just wanted to make a short little chapter to show you all that I wans't dead. I hope you repsond. Happy reading. 


End file.
